leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
For the latest patch, see: . The most recent PBE patch was on May 31st. May 29th: EVERYTHING HAS BEEN ROLLED BACK. Riot are using the PBE to test issues with the live servers and need the versions to match. New Features * An integrated replay system. ** Replays are only stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. * The PVP.net client will now automatically resize on smaller monitors. * Custom games now have a detailed map preview in place of the world map. * Knockbacks will now display the trajectory in the skill reticle. This affects things such as and . Skins * * * ** Name appears in the game files. There is no model or artwork. * * ** Spell effects appear in the game files. ** File names imply the skin is fire-themed: "ash", "fireline", "firering", "groundburn". ** File names state it is Skin06 and skips Skin05 (which could be Ghost Bride). * Champions ; * Numbers are out. ; * **Cooldown lowered to 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 from 20 at all ranks. **Cost lowered to 60 at all ranks from 80 / 75 / 70 / 65 / 60. ; * ** If Ashe has not attacked for 3 seconds, she gains stacks of Focus that increases by every second. At 100 stacks, her next attack is guaranteed to critically strike. The Focus stacks will then reset to her current critical strike chance. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 125 / 175 / 225. ** Tibbers now lasts 60 seconds, increased from 45. ** Health increased to 1200 / 2100 / 3000 from 1200 / 1600 / 2000. ** Magic resist increased to 30 / 50 / 70 from 25 / 45 / 65. ** Tibbers' basic attacks now deal increased damage with . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 120 / 105 / 90 from 150 / 120 / 90. ; * ** No longer grants Hecarim the ability to move through units. * ** Now allows Hecarim to ignore unit collision for the duration. * ** Now only deals 150 / 250 / 350 to enemies in the charge, increased from 100 / 200 / 300 . ** No longer deals bonus damage to enemies hit directly by Hecarim. ; * **Mana cost reduced to 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 from 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90. * **Now heals for 40% of her missing health, half instantly and half over the 2 second tether, changed from 25% over the 2 second tether. ; :We want all his evolutions to be attractive. At the moment, you have to take Void Spike for its sheer utility - so we're adding the utility as standard. We're also tweaking his Q and R to make them more attractive/reliable/have more impact. * ** Isolation damage changed to 31.5 / 45 / 58.5 / 72 / 85.5 from 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 . ** Tooltip reworded to stated that Taste Their Fear deals 45% bonus damage against isolated targets (which affects the evolved version). * ** Now deals all the time (can be increased by isolation), instead of only against isolated targets. * ** Now applies a 20% movement speed slow for 2 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 from 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100. * ** No longer triggers . * ** Kha'Zix now has 12 seconds to use the additional charges. * ** No longer reduced damage taken while in stealth. ** Void Assault can now be cast 4 times. ; :''For a utility mage, her damage is too front loaded. We're moving some of her power around. * ** Damage lowered to 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 from 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230. ** Mana cost lowered to 50 at all ranks from 70 at all ranks. ** Cooldown lowered to 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 from 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10. * ** Cooldown begins when you first activate, rather than after the second cast/the skill ends. * ** Damage lowered to 150 / 250/ 350 damage from 150 / 300 / 450. ** Slow increased to 20 / 30 / 40% from 20% at all ranks ** Self cast duration increased to 2.5 seconds from 1.5. ; * **New skill shot reticle. ; * ** Damage changed to 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 from 30 / 55 / 80 / 105 / 130. ; * ** Bonus health ratio reduced to 10% from 16%. * ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 from 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 / 2.75 / 3. * ** Stun duration reduced to 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 from 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds. ; :Various changes were introduced this patch, but have been rolled back. See User blog:Emptylord/Upcoming Content for more information. ; *Base health increased to 380 from 340. *Base armor increased to 8 from 6. * **Damage changed to 13 / 20 / 27 / 35 / 43 / 52 / 62 / 72 / 82 / 92 / 102 / 112/ 122 / 132 / 147 / 162 / 177 / 192 from 8 + (level * 10). *** This is lower at all levels except level 18, where it's 4 higher. * **Aura armor and magic resist changed to 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 from 3 / 6 / 9 / 12 / 15. **Active armor and magic resist reduced to 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 from 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20. **Power Chord damage reduction duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ; * **New skill shot reticle, similar to . General * , , , , will no longer ignore/discard crowd control. They are still "unstoppable", but crowd control will now persist the duration of the dash (similar to or being stunned when they land). ** This is with the exception of knockups and knockbacks, which will be ignored entirely. Items ;General ; * Removed. ; * Combine cost increased to 850 from 430. * Ability Power reduced to 60 from 65 * Now has the unique passive: Basic attacks deal 15 magic damage on hit. ; *Cost decreased to 900 from 950. ; * Now builds from + + + 700 gold * Total cost increased to 2400g from 2200g. * Attack speed increased to 42% from 40%. * Unique Passive: On-hit you deal 42 bonus magic damage and reduce your target's magic resistance by 5 for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. * Unique Passive: On-attack you gain 5 magic resistance for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. ; *Attack damage increased to 60 from 55. *Magic resist increased to 40 from 36. *Now gives 1 AD for every 2% of missing health up to a maximum of 35 AD. **Changed from 1 AD for every 2.5% of missing health, totally at 40 AD when you're dead (ish). ;Map Specific ; * Now generates 5 mana per charge (4 in Summoner's Rift) from 4 in all game modes. ; * Now generates 10 mana per charge (6 in Summoner's Rift) from 6 in all game modes. ; * Now generates 8 mana per charge (4 in Summoner's Rift) from 4 in all game modes. ; * Now generates a charge every 40 seconds (60 seconds in Summoner's Rift) from 60 in all game modes. ;Early Itemization ; * Cost reduced to 325 from 350. ; * Combine cost increased to 175 from 150. ; * Combine cost increased to 675 from 650. ; * Combine Cost increased to 675 from 650. ; * Combine cost increased to 675 from 650. ; * Combine cost increased to 475 from 450. ; * Combine cost increased to 375 from 350. ; * Combine cost increased to 775 from 750. ; * Cost reduced to 400 from 475. * Health reduced from to 60 from 80. * Mana on unit kill reduced to 4 from 5. ; * Total price reduced to 440 from 475 * No longer grants armor. * Health regeneration increased to 10 from 8. * Unique passive now blocks 8 damage, up from 6. ;Jungle items ; *No longer grants Rend. *Now grant Maim: Basic attacks deal 10 bonus magic damage to monsters on hit. ; *No longer grants Rend. *Now grants Maim: Basic attacks deal 10 bonus magic damage to monsters on hit. ; *Bonus damage to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. ; *Attack damage lowered to 35 from 45. *Bonus damage to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. ; *Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. *Bonus damage to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. ; *No longer grants Rend (10 true damage). *Maim now deals 60 bonus magic damage on-hit instead of 25% chance to deal 300 magic damage. *Maim no longer triggers against lane minions. ; *Combine cost increased to 500g from 100g. *Attack damage increased to 25 from 15. *Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. *Armor lowered to 25 from 30. *Ward now lasts for 90 seconds on a 90 second cooldown, down from 3 minutes. *Maim now deals 100 bonus magic damage on-hit instead of 25% chance to deal 500 magic damage. *Maim no longer triggers against lane minions. Jungle :We're making this change based on feedback from professional play, particularly the innate lane advantage that blue team has. To compensate the junglers, who aren't the intended target, we're increasing the experience on the large camps and reducing the respawn timers on the small camps. ;Wolves *Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40 *Respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 60 ;Wraiths *Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40 ;Golems *Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40 *Respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 60 ;Ancient Golem *Base Experience granted increased to 275 from 220 *Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to ;Lizard Elder *Base Experience granted increased to 275 from 220 *Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to Category:Blog posts